Mistrzyni Cmentarza
: Ten artykuł dotyczy postaci. Jeśli szukałeś piosenki, kliknij tutaj → Mistrzyni Cmentarza (przekierowanie) Mistrzyni Cmentarza była ożywionym naczyniem Obżarstwa i inkarnacją Banici Conchita. Fantom, narodzony z Kieliszka Conchity, który zarządzał Cmentarzem wokół Piekielnego Teatru oraz łapał i pożerał wszystkich intruzów. Zwana Władcą Umarłych i Piekielną Pożeraczką Jedzenia przez swoich służących, Mistrzyni w sekrecie spiskowała przeciwko Ma i innym mieszkańcom Teatru dla swoich własnych niecnych celów. Historia Przebudzenie Długo po tym, jak Banica Conchita przybrała postać Demona Obżarstwa, kieliszek przebudził się i przybrał formę Mistrzyni Cmentarza wraz z jej służącymi. Wkrótce po tym, została podwładną Ogrodniczki - MaMaster of the Graveyard - いつかあいつも　胃袋の中 - i została obarczona strzeżeniem teatru przed intruzami.Master of the Graveyard - さあ迷い込んだ 哀れな侵入者の 調理を始めましょう Rozbawiona ambicjami maga, posłuchała jej, jednocześnie planując pożreć ją w przyszłości.Master of the Graveyard - 委ねてやろう いつかあいつも　胃袋の中 W czasie pobytu na cmentarzu otaczającym teatr, jej słudzy łapali, rozrywali i gotowali żywcem każdego intruza, którzy wkroczyli na teren cmentarza, a ona pożerała posiłki z nich zrobione.Evils Forest Booklet - Part 2. Graveyard Party W pewnym momencie, Gammonowi Octo udało się uniknąć Mistrzyni Cmentarza i jej służących, jednak skończył na łasce Mistrzyni Trybunału. W czasie procesu Gammona, Mistrzyni Cmentarza uczestniczyła w innym spotkaniu, więc to jej słudzy przemawiali w jej imieniu, domagając się by zjedzono, rozstrzelano lub oddano im Gammona.Capriccio Farce - 「我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い　それを解く為に必要となる 先祖由来の剣を求めて　一人でこの森にやってきた」(殺せ喰らえ　無理なら捕えろ　森に入った不届き者を) (裁け裁け　とにかく裁け　開廷！　判決！　死刑！) Mistrzyni Trybunału początkowo chciała się zgodzić, jednak wtedy Kelnerka wystąpiła i zaproponowała zatrudnienie Gammona w teatrze jako chłopca na posyłki.Capriccio Farce - 「捕えられ覚悟を決めた時に　気まぐれ少女が手を差し伸べた」 Kiedy Gammon złożył “wniosek” o przegląd scenariusza, dotyczący jego wizji dla Dyrektora Lalkowej Utopii, Mistrzyni Cmentarza uczestniczyła w ‘słuchowisku’ jednak ogólnie ignorowała jego przepowiednie.Evils Court Booklet - U-topos W EC 998 uczestniczyła w “procesie” spotykając Mistrzynię Trybunału szukającą naczynia Gniewu. Na niecierpliwy i pesymistyczny komentarz Koła Zębatego na temat ich poszukiwań, stwierdziła że “dusza Adama, który wpadł w pułapkę” jest teraz tak samo bezradna i bezsilna jak kiedyś.Capriccio Farce - 「罠に落ちたアダムの魂よ　お前の成せる事などもう何もない」 Osobowość i cechy Mistrzyni Cmentarza była złą i podstępną kobietą,Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles trawiona przez własne obżarstwo.Master of the Graveyard - 欲に憑かれた　敵は滅ぼせ Pochodząca od Banici Conchita, Mistrzyni wykazywała wiele wspólnych cech i manier, w tym okrutne traktowanie innych i przerażający apetyt.Heavenly Yard Kiedy Koło Zębate stwierdziło, że na końcu nie ma niczego, obraźliwie stwierdziła, że jest bezużyteczny tak samo jak jego wcześniejsza inkarnacja.Capriccio Farce - 「罠に落ちたアダムの魂よ　お前の成せる事などもう何もない」 Podobnie do Banici bawiła się swoimi ofiarami, pytając je w jaki sposób chcą zostać przyrządzenia, ponieważ jej to wszystko jedno - i tak zostaną zjedzeni do ostatniej kości.Master of the Graveyard - まずは焼かれたい？ 煮込まれたい？... 最後は骨まで、 残さず食べてア·ゲ·ル Mimo że oficjalnie służyła Ma, miała swoje własne ukryte intencjeCapriccio Farce PV - Profiles i planowała pewnego dnia pożreć swoją pracodawczynię by zaspokoić swój głód. Mimo to, była lojalna wobec swoich sług, broniąc ich przed nieustannymi drażliwymi uwagami Koła Zębatego, co było podobne do relacji, jaką miała Banica ze swoimi sługami, Arte i Pollo.Capriccio Farce Umiejętności i możliwości Będąc ożywionym naczyniem Obżarstwa, Mistrzyni Cmentarza posiadała wszystkie moce, które posiadał Kieliszek Conchity. Zarządzała także cmentarzem otaczającym teatr, a jej słudzy z powodzeniem łapiali i zabijali wielu intruzów, którzy wkroczyli do Piekielnego Lasu.Evils Forest Booklet - Part 2. Master of the Graveyard Character Connections Słudzy - słudzy Mistrzyni Cmentarza. Miała ich za przydatną w zdobyciu jej celów dwójkę, którą używała do łapania i zabijania intruzów; Mimo to traktowała ich z pewną dozą opiekuńczości, broniła przed kpinami Koła Zębatego i miała z nimi bliską relację, tak samo jak Banica ze swoimi sługami. Ma - pracodawca Mistrzyni Cmentarza. Rozbawiona jej ambicjami, Mistrzyni Cmentarza widziała pewne plusy w powstrzymaniu się od zjedzenia Ma i wykonywała jej rozkazy dotyczące łapania i zabijania intruzów. Mimo to nie czuła wobec niej lojalności i zamierzała ją pożreć w późniejszym czasie. Gammon Octo - jeden z członków teatru. Mistrzyni Cmentarza widziała w Gammonie bezczelnego intruza i chciała go pożreć; gdy został Ogrodnikiem, Mistrzyni Cmentarza niechętnie odpuściła sobie zjedzenie go. Koło Zębate - jeden z członków teatru. Mistrzyni Cmentarza mówiła, że jest żałosny, pozwalając sobie na stanie się tak bezsilnym, ofiarując własne serce i kpiła z jego wiedzy. Ponadto ich relacje były napięte ze względu na widoczną niechęć Koła Zębatego do jej sług. Banica Conchita - wcześniejsze wcielenie Mistrzyni Cmentarza. Mistrzyni oddzieliła się od Banici gdy przebudził się Kieliszek Conchity. Inne Koncept i powstanie *Mimo że używa tego samego znaczka dla “mistrza” jak inne postaci grające mistrzów (主), jej imię jest wypowiadane jako “aruji” zamiast “nunshi”; prawdopodobnie jest to subtelne nawiązanie do “akujiki”, słowa określającego grzech obżarstwa; *Oryginalna forma naczynia, Nasiono, jest reprezentowane przez granat, w greckiej mitologii zwanym “Owocem Śmierci”, co jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do cmentarza; *Relacja Mistrzyni Cmentarza z Cmentarzem jest inspirowane częścią obrazu Hieronima Boscha “Siedem grzechów głównych i Cztery rzeczy ostateczne” i częścią obrazu oznaczającą śmierć; Ciekawostki *Kapelusz Mistrzyni Cmentarza przyczepioną taką samą różę jaką miała przyczepioną do ubrań Banica Conchita; Galeria Piosenki= EGU0a3BwMTI=_o_rinlen-kagamine-kaito---heartbeat-clocktower.jpg|Mistrzyni Cmentarza w Heartbeat Clocktower gluttony meiko.png|Mistrzyni Cmentarza ukazująca się w Capriccio Farce |-| Manga= QuartetsMotGGammon.png|Mistrzyni Cmentarza w Quartets of Evil |-| Inne= EvilsForesbackcover.jpg|Mistrzyni Cmentarza na tylnej okładce Evils Forest Słudzy wraz z innymi mieszkańcami na okładce Sądu Zła CD.jpg|Mistrzyni Cmentarza wraz z innymi mieszkańcami teatru na tylnej okładce Evils Court Master of the Graveyard.jpg|Mistrzyni Cmentarza ukazana przez Ichikę w ilustrowanym albumie Evils Court 937066.jpg|Sylwetka Mistrzyni Cmentarza ukazana w Capriccio Farce narysowana przez Painter Brioche Wystąpienia Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie przedstawione przez MEIKO Kategoria:Naczynia Grzechu Kategoria:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Kategoria:Evil Food Eater Conchita Kategoria:Seria Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarowego Kategoria:Cztery Zakończenia